


A Lullaby For A Cat

by Vhaenya



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Humanstuck, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-07 06:48:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vhaenya/pseuds/Vhaenya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is the best feeling a human has. Just the thought of one person is capable of changing your view on things, is extremely mind blowing. If that one special person was not in your life; where would you be today? Equius always thought of himself of as an independent young gentleman, that is until he meets Nepeta and he inevitably falls in love with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It's always so strange thinking about how small this world is. Or thinking that if you did one thing different, your whole life could be entirely something new. Just the thought of one person is capable of changing your view on things, is extremely mind blowing. Not many people dwell on this fact, I'm probably considered strange to do so. Listen to me though, I want you to think about if that one special person was not in your life; where would you be today?  
Would you be content in life? Or would you feel like there's something empty in your life, but you don't know what's wrong? What if you decide to go out on a rainy day and you met the love of your life? That's what happened to me. She completes my life, she's my everything. It's all because I decided to go out on that particular morning that I was able to meet her.

The rain pelts against the glass pane and thunder rumbles in the distance. I lift myself from my bed and run my hand through my black hair. I've always preferred the rain, the soothing raindrops that drown out my thoughts is always needed. I throw on a black wife beater and lace up my shoes. Before I leave my bedroom, I grab my iPod and shut the door quietly behind me.  
The cool summer air surrounds me and I smile to myself, I love how the birds chirp amongst themselves with a choir cicadas that fill the morning with bliss.  
About a mile down from my house, I run into a broken down car. The hood is propped up and I hear a quiet muttering, I walk around the deep green car and see a small girl staring into the engine with confused and wide eyes.  
“Is there something troubling you?” She jumps at my voice and she turns towards me, she lets out a long sigh and points to the engine.  
“I have no idea what's wrong with this, I've been staring at it for like a half hour but I don't know what to do.” Her voice sounds like a child's and her small figure hunches over the car as she studies it once more. I take out a small handkerchief and wipe at the sweat along my brow.  
“I happen to know about vehicles, I'm sure that I could help you out with your predicament.” She gives me a hopeful smile and jumps out of the way for me to examine what is ailing her car. I stay quiet as I gaze over the parts and I turn to leave.  
“Hey! Wait, I thought you were going to fix my car!”  
“I must retrieve my tools in order to do so.” She bounds up to my side and marches alongside me.  
“Can I come with? It would be so boring to wait around for you to come back.”  
“Do your parents not teach you to follow strangers through scary woods? How old are you? Twelve?”  
“Did you parents teach you to be a big meanie? I'm seventeen, thank you very much.” I don't say anything and ignore the small girl that's looking up at me with her impossibly large and olive green eyes.  
“I'm Nepeta by the way!”  
“It is a pleasure to meet you, I am Equius.”  
“That's a goofy name.” I say nothing as she lets out a soft giggle, Nepeta beings to hum to some song in her head and swings her arms in a silly manner.  
“Must you act like such a child?” Nepeta stops abruptly and crosses her arms.  
“Do you have to act like such an old grandpa?” I groan to myself and push my glasses up my nose.  
“I am not a grandfather.”  
“Yeah okay grandpa.”  
“Cease this, you are embarrassing me.”  
“Do you always act this funny Equius?” I continue to walk and roll back my shoulders.  
“I do not know what you mean by that. I am not acting as far as I am concerned.” How long will this walk be? I do not think that I can bear to deal with this goofy little girl for much longer. Nepeta seems to read my mind because she asks how much further is my home.  
“It should be soon, it would be best for you if you would learn how to be patient.” A pout sets in on her lips and Nepeta crosses her arms.  
“I am being patient, I was just asking a question.”  
“There is no need for such foolish questioning, my house is right there.” I point to the silhouette of my home. She lets out a exhale of relief and begins to run up the dirt road. I reach out for her and grab nothing but air.  
“Wait, where do you think you're going?”  
“To your house! The last one there is a rotten egg.”  
“I refuse to participate in such child like games.” She falls back at my side with a huff.  
“Of course.” We walk up to the driveway and I go into the garage. Nepeta follows me like a duckling. I turn around and massage my temples.  
“Please, refrain yourself from touching anything or I will have to ask you to wait outside.”  
“I promise.” She walks around the vast garage and studies a trophy case.  
“You ride horses?” I rummage through my toolbox and grab a few tools to add to the toolbox.  
“Yes, of course I do. My whole family does so. Breeding horses is a part of our rich history.”  
“Oh I see, how fascinating.” I notice that she's shivering slightly and I frown. It would be extremely rude of me if I did not fetch her something warm. I hold up a finger and head to the door that leads me to the house.  
“Stay here, I must retrieve something.” She gives me a quizzical glance and watches me disappear into my home.  
I come back with a jacket and hand it to her.  
“Here, so you won't get a cold.” She puts it on and the long jacket nearly reaches the floor and the sleeves of it fall past her hands. Nepeta gives me a grateful smile and buttons it up.  
“Thank you! Don't you need a coat though?”  
“I am fine, I do not require such a thing.”  
“You're so goofy.”  
“What have I done that makes me so 'goofy'?” Nepeta beams up at me and shrugs.  
“You just are! It's like you try to be all intimidating but you're just goofy.”  
“I do not follow your path of logic, however, I shall not debate such foolery with you.”

  
“Thank you again for fixing my car Equius!”  
“Well it would have been rude of me not to help you.” She begins to take off the coat when I stop her.  
“You can keep it.” Nepeta gives me a confused stare.  
“Are you sure? I mean, it-”  
“I do not need it, you may keep it.”  
“Oh, well thank you again then. Do you need a ride back to your house?”  
“I shall have to decline that as well, I am not yet finished with my jogging. Thank you for the offer though.”  
“Okay then, um, bye Equius.”  
“Farewell Nepeta.”  
I stand in the rain watching her drive off in that strangely coloured car of hers. I don't think that I've ever had an encounter that strange and I don't believe that I'll ever have one like that again. I don't think about it anymore as I continue to jog down the road, doubting that I'll ever see Nepeta again.  
How wrong I was.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, so yeah, this chapter happened and I just want to say sorry in advance.

My second meeting with Nepeta was after Summer break and it was the first day of my Junior year. I sit down in a seat towards the back of the classroom and take out a notebook to begin designs for the next project I'm planning on building. I hear a soft, yet happy voice chirp beside me.  
“Hey!” I look up and see Nepeta standing next to me with a bright blue back pack slung over one of her shoulders and a blue cat hat sitting snugly on her head. I set the pen down on the paper and gaze at her.  
“I was not aware that you attend this school.” Nepeta plops down as I crack my knuckles.  
“I moved here from Derse this summer.”   
“Oh, that is where I'm from as well.” Nepeta's olive eyes widen and she giggles.  
“We went to pre-school together.  
“Did we?”  
“Yep! At Halloween you accidentally ripped the tail off of my lion costume!”  
“Oh, my apologies.”  
“It's fine, no hard feelings! It's not like I loved that costume or anything.”  
“Oh.” Nepeta puffs out her bottom lip and crosses her arms.  
“You don't speak much do you?” I examine my scarred hands and shake my head.  
“I do not have much to converse about Nepeta.”  
“Is it because you don't have any friends?”My head snaps up and I stare at Nepeta for a long time.  
“I have many friends.”  
“Then why does no one sit next to you?”  
“Perhaps it is because I simply want to be left alone.” Nepeta ignores my hint with a roll of her eyes.  
“It's fine that you don't have any friends. You're just an awkward person to be around!”  
“You are quite an offensive person. I wish you would cease this behaviour. It is rather rude.”  
“For being a big and buff guy, you're a cry baby.”  
“Did your mother teach you to be so rude to people you don't know?”  
“What do you mean? We know each other, well, we used to. I was your only friend in pre-school. Seems like I'm still your only friend after all of these years.”   
“Nepeta, I have plenty of friends. I do not know why you are so adamant that I am a friendless person.”  
“Sorry mister popular, didn't mean to go offending the most popular dude in the school.” She lets out a soft laugh and continues to talk but I stop listening to her and begin to draw once more. I feel faint breathing on my forearm and look up once more to see her staring intently at my drawing.  
“Whatcha doing?”  
“I am designing my next project.”  
“What kind of project?”  
“A robot.”  
Nepeta was about to speak when the bell rings and I stand up, towering over the small girl and leave the classroom.

I sit on my bed and stare at my completed design. It shouldn't be too difficult to complete this one. I hear a knock at my bedroom door and I see my older brother there standing with Vriska behind him whom sports a devious grin on her slender face.   
“Equius, Vriska stopped by to talk to you about some sort of project.” I know exactly why she's here and I'm not at all thrilled to see her but I motion her inside and Horuss shuts the door quietly behind him.  
“So what are you doing nerd?”  
“I am making a new robot.” Vriska saunters over to my bed sits down, her blue coloured lips pull back into a smile and her perfect white teeth show.   
“Why do you must do such boring things?” I sigh and look over at her with a forced smile.  
“I find nothing boring about this Vriska. If you find this boring, why don't you go and find something more of your pleasing?” She leans closely to me and breathes lightly onto my neck and her hand snakes up to my hair.  
“Because what you have is what I find pleasing.” I push her away and untangle my hair from her hand before gently setting it back down on her lap.   
“No, I do not wish to continue this Vriska.” She lets out a huff and narrows her eyes at me.  
“What do you mean? Did you find someone else who would spend their time with you? I doubt that.” I don't say anything but continue to look at her. Vriska's blonde hair falls over one of her light blue eyes as she bats her eyes at me as her hand creeps up my thigh.   
“Oh come on Equius. We never do anything anymore.” I feel a tightness in my stomach and as her cool hand reaches into my shorts, I pull her close to me and growl into her ear.  
“This is the last time, understood Vriska?” As she begins to stroke and stares at my sweat laden face, she smugly smiles and growls back.  
“We'll see.” Vriska pushes me down into the bed and runs her hands down the front of my chest.  
“Let me see that big cock of yours.” She groans out as she slides my shorts around my legs. She presses one of her hands against the bulge in my underwear and I let out a low moan. Vriska begins to rub up against me, the friction is too much for me to take and I begin to beg her to stop being such a tease.  
“Speak more clearly, I can't hear you with all that moaning of yours.” She coos out as she takes off her shirt; I reach up and cup one of her soft breasts in my hand, Vriska closes her eyes and bites her lip. When she bends down and sloppily kisses me, I take hold of her and flip her beneath of me. She pulls apart from me and gazes at me with half lidded eyes with a small grin plastered on her face.  
“Think you have what it takes to be on top?” I say nothing as I rip off her pants and underwear and Vriska grabs a handful of my hair, leaning up towards me and whispers into my ear.  
“Let's see what you have for me big boy.” I bite her bottom lip hard and enter her.  
She lets out a soft gasp that drives to to go in further. Her fingernails claw at my back and she begins to moan so loudly that it's driving me insane. I bend down to plant kisses all along her neck.  
“God, I want you to fuck the shit out of me; don't pretend to be a virgin.” I grab hold of her legs and rest them on my shoulders and grab hold of her slim waist and start to thrust harder and quicker.. Vriska starts to buck into my thrusts and I can feel that I'm near the end so I give it my all before I reach my climax.   
I'm about to pull out when Vriska yanks my hair and breathlessly mumbles.  
“No, I want you to cum in me.”  
“But-”  
“It's fine, I'm on the pill.” In response I kiss her roughly, leaving her blue smeared lips swollen and wet as I drive further. I let out a loud and long moan as I begin to cum.  
“Oh God Equius.” Vriska breathes softly as she reaches her own climax. I pull out and lie down next to her, both of us riding the highs of our orgasm. 

“You know that she's only using you, right?” I bury my head into my hands and mumble.  
“I am very aware that she simply only using me.” I hear fingers tap on the table and a soft sigh.  
“Then why do you continue doing the frick frack with her?” I stare at the Strider brothers. Dave takes a sip of his apple juice and remains quiet as he waits for an answer. Dirk has his chin resting on the palm of his hand and he stares back, his obnoxious pointed shades glimmer in the harsh cafeteria lights.  
“I have no answer for your question.”  
“Don't you hate her anyway? Last year all you talked about was how big of a bitch she is.” Dave readjusts his own shades and gives me a soft frown.  
“I would not say that I hate her, she just has an immense skill of being able to get on my nerves. It is extremely frustrating.” Dirk lets out a grunt and plays with his food, stabbing a chicken nugget and dragging it around in the gravy.  
“Well it's your life or whatever. I personally wouldn't sleep with her, she probably has some sort of STI or something.” Dave chuckles and punches Dirk's arm.  
“Aw man, that would be so disgusting. I bet she has the clap.” Dave lets out a dramatic shudder and Dirk lets out a grimace but continues to pick at his food. Two shadows fall over the quiet table and all three of us look up and see Karkat and Jake standing before them with a tray full of food. Karkat sits across from Dave but Dirk stands up and walks to Jake, wrapping an arm around his waist and mumbles some excuse about having to study for an upcoming quiz before leaving with Jake.  
Karkat lets out a huff and takes a bite out of his lunch, Dave smirks and raises an eyebrow at the boy across from him.  
“Bad day Kitkat?”  
“For the love of God, how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that? Lower your eyebrow at me, there's no excuse for you to raise it at me.” Dave holds up his hands and raises his other eyebrow.  
“Dude, settle down. What crawled up your forsaken ass and die?” Karkat glowers at Dave and goes into a rant but I ignore him and go take a long drink out of my milk.

“How was your day yesterday?” Nepeta leans on my desk and gives me a playful smile. I shrug and   
clear my throat.  
“Still not much of a talker are you?”  
“I have just a lot of stuff that is going through my mind at the moment.”  
“Well, what's up?”  
“It is nothing of your concern.” Nepeta sits back in her seat and studies me with curious eyes but says nothing for a moment.  
“How did your robot thingie go? Did you build it?”  
“No I have not yet begun to construct my newest project.”   
“What is it going to do” I sigh and shake my head.  
“Something that you could not come to understand.”   
“Okay then mister Grumpy Pants.” She pulls out her Dsi and starts to play some game, for once leaving me alone to my own thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, so it's been awhile since I have last written something. I was just having a lot of stuff going on and I've been really depressed lately but I decided that I should stop wallowing around and get at least something done in my life. I just got unpacked into my new house and now I live in Colorado, so that's pretty cool. I had to leave my cat with my grandfather because the new place doesn't allow cats so that really sucks. So, that was the first smut that I've written and published so I'm sorry if it sucks. I wasn't going to put it in the story but someone wanted me to write it and it's really shitty and it just kinda happened. . . Of course I have to have Dave and Karkat in the story because they're my fav and apparently I can't write a single story without them so yeah. Um, feel free to review; I'm always interested in what you guys have to say. Sorry for such a long Author's Note.  
> I'll be posting Gaia sometime today or tomorrow so be on the look out for that!

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been having ideas for this story since forever and I've finally decided to write it out. I'm still debating on some things here and there but I have the basic plot already planned out! I'm thinking about having this story being updated every Monday, that is if I can ever get myself back on a nice and structured schedule. I suppose must schedules are rather structured. I don't think I've ever heard of a messy schedule. Anyway! Every Monday this story shall (hopefully) be updated. Fariwinds.


End file.
